Ties to the Past, shall affect the Future
by General Herbison
Summary: One year after Alpha Protocol finishes, Micheal's contacts resurface. Major Spoilers alert. Do not read if you dont want to know what happens
1. Chapter 1

My name is Michael Thorton.

One year ago I was recruited by a top secret program called Alpha Protocol. I was drugged and woke up in their medical bay. Not exactly a nice first day.

I was introduced to a lot of different types of people; little did I know how much each of them would impact my life.

First I guess is Mina Tang. Boy when I woke up in that medical bay and her face appeared on my PDA I thought she was my guardian angel. She watched over me from day one, an intelligent and beautiful woman always ready to help is a great thing. Very professional and not easy to charm, want my advice? Be professional until she likes you enough, then you can be as smooth talking as you want.

When things went pear shaped Mina stayed with me, while the rest of the world hunted me. Taipei, Moscow, Rome, Mina always stood by me. When I finally met her after finally deciding to return to stop Alpha Protocol we had a very good relationship and, well I believe the official term is 'Office Romance'

After surrendering to Alpha Protocol, and being taken back to the base, I discovered Mina had been captured. Despite the fact that it would give Westridge more time to prepare his escape I decided that Mina was too important to me and rescued her. I found out that it was Mina who had caused me to be cut out of the organisation and be declared rogue. Her reason was that only an outsider could stop Alpha Protocol and Halbech. I forgave her and helped her escape. When the whole mess was behind us we sailed away, on Henry Leland's boat.

Now Mina and I are currently in hiding, as a couple. She was able to wire up a transfer of funds for us, we may not be able to buy a Ferrari every month but we have enough for quite a nice lifestyle.

Second would be Westridge. The guy ran the headquarters like a fortress; you couldn't go to the bathroom without being recorded. I had no idea what his game was till he told me I had been recruited to be a super-secret agent for an organisation that officially didn't exist.

After helping me in Saudi Arabia he ditched me and put the target on my head. When I came back he tried to do a runner. I finally caught up with him at the docks where he had a lot of men and mounted mini-guns. I broke into the room, and pounded the shit out of him. He may have an army and a lot of weapons but hand to hand combat, he was screwed. After hearing his side of the story I did the right thing. I put a bullet in his head.

Sean Darcy, the tech guy for Alpha Protocol, he also tried flirting with Mina before I arrived in the business, which she rejected. When I met up with Mina after she was captured she was sporting some nasty bruises which she told me was Darcy's work, but she had hit him first.

Chasing after Westridge I had to go through Darcy, he sent his men to fight while he hid in a sniper nest and took pot-shots at me. That is, until I used another sniper nest to put one between his eyes.

Alan Parker, the brains behind Alpha Protocol. A mathematician and very intelligent man, he is the one to shut down Alpha Protocol if it is compromised. He tried to remove all evidence during my attack on the headquarters; he put up a lot of defences but once they were down, well let's just say a bullet in the head equals brains on the floor. He also had a daughter, Madison Saint James.

Speaking of Madison, I met her in Rome. She was working for the Veteran Combat Initiative (VCI) and when she came across a file on me, concerning her boss's, Conrad Marburg, orders on my death she contacted me. After meeting her and gathering what Intel I could I decided it would be safer for her if she came back to the safe house with me. She was a pleasant enough person, unlike her father. After a mission she expressed her concern for my wellbeing, and even offered to take a look at my wounds.

Sadly Madison was captured; Marburg used her, forcing me to make a choice. Save Madison, or stop the bomb in the museum. I chose to disarm the bomb. Once I did Marburg showed up with Madison. He let her go, but shot her in the back. She was hailed as a hero and given a proper burial in Italy.

Let me tell you, I enjoyed killed Marburg for taking her life.

While I was operating in Moscow I ran into a German mercenary named SIE working for VCI. Want my advice? Carry a lot of weapons, several condoms and don't let her seductive tone fool you. She may speak softly, and be a hot cougar, but she carries a big gun. It seems the more I reject her the more she tries to get me to fall under her spell. Regardless, she sure came in handy as a handler, not in that way, but as someone to help me through my missions. When it came to assaulting Brayko's mansion she got me a Stryker, damn that was fun. When she got captured by Baryko I decided to help her out, she was in a bad way but was grateful enough for the rescue.

When I was taken back to Alpha Protocol I discovered she worked for Marburg, but didn't like him at all. She met me in the medical bay as I lay strapped to a table. She teased me quite a bit, going on about how I was 'tied up'. Eventually she decided to let me go, but before she did. Well let's just say it lasted more than five minutes and Mina noticed the nail marks on my neck. For the record, experience does help.

I stay in contact SIE and she is more than happy to provide me with arms dealers and Intel if I need it.

Konstantin Brayko, a kid who went from a pimp with his sisters, to a crime lord's inner circle. Prostitutes, drugs, exortion, these are his areas of work. Unfortunately after much excess drug use he was hospitalised several times and friction grew between him and his boss. When said boss decided to go legit Brayko separated from him and formed his own enterprise. His mansion is decorated, tackily. He wears a purple jacket, carries golden SMGs and deadly knives which he is fond of using, quite a lot. I met the kid in a room from the 80s, disco lights, stereo, the music wasn't bad though, pity I couldn't enjoy it though. The guy was trying to shot me or slice my stomach in half.

After I beat him he complained about blood on his jacket, seriously. Despite his whole attitude he was very honest and gave me quite a sum of money, plus his stereo as thanks for not killing him. He also told me that his former boss lied to me and that he was responsible for weapon trafficking in Moscow. After I dealt with the boss, Brayko himself showed up with his beloved knives, after declining his invitation to watch I left him to exact his revenge.

Brayko has mailed me a few times with promises of parties if I ever come back to Moscow, might take him up on that sometime.

While I was on my way to Taipei I met a photojournalist named Scarlett Lake. She was interested in the more dangerous areas of investigation, resulting in many awards for very secret information being discovered.

We became friends during my time in Taipei, she even assisted in an operation to get a security guard's key. During my other missions I would send her some information and not only would that help her and get me some cash, but she seemed to be liking me more for the help I provided.

After I returned to Alpha Protocol I was contacted by a member of the Chinese Secret Police named Omen Deng. He told me that Scarlett was in actual fact a skilled assassin who was responsible for taking a shot at the Taipei president. When I met her in Alpha Protcol's interrogation room she admitted to it, and her regret that she hadn't told me. I let her go and haven't heard a word from her since.

Another face I met in Taipei was a man codenamed 'Albatross' he identified himself as the leader of a faction called G22. He is a man that I trust, but he has absolute demands. If those aren't met he openly shows his displeasure. We got on quite well, he even sent his soldiers, who look like robots, to help me on several occasions.

When I was following a lead in Moscow I ran into Albatross personal bodyguard, a mute teenage punk girl named Sis. Boy was she a handful, dual pistols, speedy and agile. Once I beat her I tried asking her a few questions, this was before I knew she was a mute, when she didn't answer I decided to let her go. She gave me a strange locket and a hug before disappearing.

Albatross contacted me later and we met up. He explained about Sis, when I brought up the locket and inquired about her he didn't seem amused but Sis seemed to be glad I was asking about her.

Albatross and I haven't been in contact for a while; don't know what he's up to or how Sis is.

I met another agent, of sorts. A guy named Steven Heck, who keeps his 'friend' tied to a chair and threatens him with cleaning solutions. Yeah, didn't stay in contact with him. What? The guy disturbs me.

Finally Henry Leland, executive for the Halbech Corporation a weapons company that has been contracted to provide weapons and arms for whoever can pay for them. They orchestrated several terrorist acts worldwide to start another war. All so they can sell more weapons and make more money. Let me tell you, my fist going into his face was very satisfying. Now Halbech has been dragged through courtroom after courtroom, the evidence I found has been enough to slow their entire organisation, soon they will be bankrupt and be forced to close.

So in conclusion, I am friends with a Russian mobster, a German mercenary, the leader of a military intelligence faction and his bodyguard. I'm dating a beautiful computer genius and there are a few people in the world who owe me some favours. So life isn't so bad at the minute, there are a few things that are bugging me. Scarlett, Albatross and Steven. Scarlett is a deadly assassin, Steven has access to a lot of Intel and Albatross has an army. I think I'll try checking up on them. Never hurts to keep an eye on dangerous people.

**Please review, any helpful criticisms are welcome. I do not own this epic game or any of its characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Alpha Protocol (It really is an awesome game). Anyway I am sorry for not updating this sooner but hardly anyone read/reviewed/subscribed etc this story so it hasn't been a priority. Anyway, enjoy.**

**(RUSSIA/BRAYKO'S MANSION)**

"Hey Buddy, you made it." The enthusiastic young dealer greeted as Mina and I arrived, "So, you gonna stay for the party? I can introduce you to a lot of fine women." He glanced at Mina, "And who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"Actually, I am," she smiled at him coldly, "I could also kill you in a heartbeat."

Brayko raised his eyebrows at me, "She's a keeper."

"I need information on a few of my old contacts I've lost touch with. Can you help me?"

"Hey no problem boss." He clapped me on the back, "Since you and I took out Surkov my business has been booming, if you give me names I'll do what I can."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"Now about that party..."

**(LATER THAT NIGHT)**

Music pounded around the estate as another of Brayko's infamous parties started up. A large crowd of people had gathered in the main hall, a considerable number of them were scantily clad women while the others were Brayko's business partners, drug dealers, pimps, arms smugglers, and so on.

"Mike, are you sure about this?"

Mina and I were up in a guest room getting ready to go downstairs, well, I was ready but Mina hadn't quite finished.

"I'm sure you'll look great." I insisted.

"Well, alright then." She stepped out from behind a screen, "How do I look?"

She was dressed in a jaw dropping purple halter top and miniskirt, "And you're sure I won't stand out?"

I nodded slowly, "You look...wow."

"Brings back memories of undercover assignments," she tried to pull the miniskirt down to cover her legs more, "I don't know how people can wear these things."

We quickly made our way downstairs and into the dance hall. Despite my insistence Mina wouldn't attract attention she was turning heads left and right as we sat down at a table.

"I suggest we speak to Brayko and get out of here quickly." Mina muttered in my ear.

As if by magic our host dropped into a seat beside Mina and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Good to see you made it. What happened to that killer girlfriend of yours?"

"I'm right here." Mina glared at him.

Brayko hastily retracted his arm.

"Have you got what I asked for?"

He nodded, "My Chief of Security is bringing it down now. She should be here any minute."

"Michael dahling."

There was only one person I knew who called me that. Mina stiffened in her seat as we both looked up to see the German gun-for-hire, Sie.

Not much had changed. She still wore the combat trousers with a white muscle best, thick chunky boots, and a green beret on her short blonde hair. At least she wasn't carrying her large gun, but she could easily have concealed a number of weapons down her shirt, including a pair of cruise missiles.

"Sie," I smiled, with a glance at Mina, "Good to see you."

"Ah, and at last we meet in person little girl." Sie peered at Mina, "Oh Michael, zis is the one who claims your heart? Well I suppose you could do worse."

That was probably the closest Sie ever came to complimenting Mina.

"So you're Brayko's Chief of Security?" I asked as she sat down beside me.

"Ja" she nodded, "Za pay is gut und whenever deals are taking place I usually get to kill someone."

Brayko winked over at me, "And she has broke my bed three times the past month."

"I did not need to hear that." Mina shuddered.

"Well then little girl, you will not need to hear the sounds coming from the room I will be sharing with Michael tonight." Sie smirked.

"Like hell you are." Mina retorted, "Just give us the data and we'll be going."

Sie calmly slid a flash drive across the table to Mina, "Zat is all we have. G22 has been quiet since Halbech was shut down so zer is little on them. As for that assassin Scarlett, she has been contracted to kill a man called Hong Shi. Lastly, Steven Heck is apparently vacationing in Rome."

"Thanks for the help you two." I stood up, "I'll be in touch."

Brayko stood to shake my hand, "Take care buddy. You need anything you let me know."

"And that means anything." Sie added suggestively.

With Mina rolling her eyes we left the party and mansion behind. Though I couldn't resist taking a few pictures of Mina in her outfit, odds were she'd never wear it again.

**(ON THE FLIGHT/EN-ROUTE TO TAIPEI)**

"So what are you going to do?" Mina asked, "Save Hong or help Scarlett?"

I shrugged, "I'm actually hoping to resolve this without killing either party."

"And how do you plan to do that? Aren't you retired anyway?" she rested her head on my shoulder, "You don't need to do this sort of thing anymore."

"Well what can I do?" I smiled at her, "Sit around and do nothing after having saved the world?"

"That's not what I meant." She rolled her eyes, "But you stopped Halbech and Alpha Protocol, why don't you just settle down?"

"I'd go crazy inside a week."

She nodded admittedly, "Well then Agent Thorton, time to get back in the game."

"Looking forward to it Agent Tang."

"Just call me Mina."

"Yes ma'am."

**(TAIPEI)**

The safe house was exactly as I remember it. A small untidy room with an equally small bathroom.

"You should unwind after the flight," Mina smiled, "Maybe, take a shower."

I grinned as her words brought back memories, "Care to join me?"

"As you wish Agent Thorton." She replied in her professional tone.

We both stepped into the shower cubicle and I pressed the switch to start it. Instead of spraying water the floor beneath us started descending on a hidden lift until arriving at a bulkhead door that swung open as we approached.

Lights flickered on to reveal a large underground facility. There was a weapons locker, large screen above a series of computer terminals, sofas, some gifts from old contacts, off the main room was a bedroom and bathroom.

"Ah this brings back memories" I took a deep breath through my nose, "Even smells the same."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Mina asked playfully.

I grinned, "Both."

We quickly got orientated, Mina fired up the computers while I checked my weapons and armour; a little low on ammo for the submachine guns, but plenty for the pistol and assault rifle.

"Okay" Mina stepped back as the consoles and screens lit up, "We are live."

I stepped into the bedroom to change into my favourite outfit for missions. The Advanced Stealth Armour.

"Looking very impressive Agent Thorton." Mina teased as I emerged from the bedroom, "Glad to see it still fits."

"I haven't put that much weight on." I joined her at the console, "And after a few missions running around I'll be back in shape."

The console beeped, indicating I had an incoming call.

"Mister Thorton."Hong Shi appeared on the screen, "It has been quite a while."

"Good to see you again." I nodded, "What's with the call?"

He gestured to someone off-screen, "I am afraid that I require your assistance. When I heard you were returning to Taipei I admit I assumed you were here on a mission of some sort."

"I know there is an assassin after you." I replied.

Hong blinked in surprise, "You are very well informed Mister Thorton. I can see I was mistaken to underestimate you."

"That's nice." I nodded politely, "So let me guess, you want me to be your bodyguard?"

"Not exactly," he coughed, "It would be for my reputation if I were seen to be seen hiring anyone with a gun to protect myself. No offence."

"None taken." I shrugged, "So you want me to track down the assassin before they strike?"

Hong nodded, "Correct Mister Thorton. If possible bring the assassin back alive, failing that find out who employed them."

"I'll see what I can do."

As the screen went blank Mina elbowed me gently, "Be careful Mike."

"Always."

**That will do. Just felt I needed to remind you that I have not forgotten this story. Anyway, please review.**


End file.
